


Studio N°127

by markyutabun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ballet, College, High School, M/M, Middle School, Multi, Romance, Slow Romance, Swan Lake - Freeform, Taeyong classical dancer, haechan classical dancer, jaehyun classical dancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyutabun/pseuds/markyutabun
Summary: "Dance is the hidden language of the soul."They couldn't find the right words to describe the power that brought them to be so passionate about each other. Through all places and through times, they only knew dancing was that unique fleeting moment that led them to feel fully complete and alive.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 4





	Studio N°127

**Author's Note:**

> here they're around the age of 15 yo except for Haechan who's three years younger than them, but still in the classes. 
> 
> enjoy! see you at the end!

**_First day of school: 9th Grade._ **

_\- Taeyong Hyung! You forgot your water bottle!_

Donghyuck’s high-pitched voice could be heard down the hall as he ran up to his friend lending him the said bottle. His face wore a bright smile, but it slowly dropped as he got closer to Taeyong, noticing that something was wrong. He was doing that again, pulling off nervously little threads that came out of his dance shoe.

_\- Hey? You’re okay…? You seem pretty off today._

He leaned down to lend him his bottle, slightly worried, placing a reassuring hand on his to calm them for being so stressed. The oldest hadn’t noticed him until then, he was panicked at the idea of going back to his dance school. He always feared those moments because it felt like going back to nothing as if his progress and path to becoming a classical dancer made past years were now useless.

_\- I’m sorry…You know how I feel about going back to school, I feel like I’ve lost everything I learned during summer break._

_\- Don’t talk nonsense Yong, you didn’t lose shit. Now you’re going to get up proudly and walk that door like the floor was always yours._

He helped him get up and locked his eyes onto his. They had this thing they did ever since they were kids when they needed reassurance, looking at each other in the eye, breathing in deeply until the other one would do the same, smiling in the end, as to show they’ll always have each other’s back. No one knew better Taeyong than Donghyuk’s did. Even though they had three years apart, they both went to the same classes in that particular private art school. Ever since they were young it was their dream to attend a performing art school together. Those schools were known for being beyond selective when it came to their students. Passing the entrance courses and being accepted into this school did not, in any way, guaranteed success in the end. Prestige and image were what maintained this school at its high place, that way students were, somehow, forced to be the best dancers they could ever be. 

_\- You know we can't let them see our weaknesses, right?_

He nodded, his lips forming an awkward pout. Inside he knew the younger was right, it was their first day as 9th graders and the first impression with their classical dance teacher was always the most important one, especially this year. It was the first year for them to perform a full ballet in front of a big audience at the opera house, and, if Taeyong knew he was super anxious about their first day of school, he also knew that he wanted the first role more than anything in the world. The bell rang and all the students entered the dance studio in silence. All of them? Not really. A new student came, almost running from the locker room, his shirt falling from his shoulder on top of his dance leotard. His rosy cheeks darkened when he realized that the entire classroom was already standing by the bars, all ready to start that first dance lesson.

_\- What a nice way to make a first impression in front of the class Mister Jung. Would you be so kind as to fix your outfit, please? Here we respect punctuality as much as a decent and clean outfit. Now get out of my way before I ban you from this class for the rest of the week._

The heavy exchange between their teacher, Mr. Thomas, and the so-called new student left an icy silence over the rest of the class. Everyone watched the scene unfold before their eyes, their breath completely taken away by the authority of their instructor. Most of them already knew Mr. Thomas. He was one of the most talented, yet strict professor the school has ever had. However, they still managed to fear him, even though most of them followed his classes for more than three years now. 

Taeyong was stunned, his eyes reflected the compassion he had for the boy who had just been openly humiliated in front of everyone. He was empathetic to him, having gone through this situation for several years before he became one of the best students as he was today. He couldn't take his eyes off the new face that had rushed through that door in a panic. This angelic face with such a divine radiance. Those soft dimples, apparent even when he wasn't smiling. That frivolous hair that fell randomly to his forehead, just long enough to see his gaze. Those dark yet sweet eyes, filled with guilt at the thought of arriving late that morning. He shook his head when he realized that he had been looking at him longer than he should have, as he approached an empty place on the bar next to him. That's when he realized that Mr. Thomas hadn't noticed yet the untied hair moving on the kid's face. 

_\- Hey, take this._

Taeyong whispered as he handed him a small hair clip, gesturing to him to raise his bangs with his other hand. A slight smile appeared on his face, revealing his dimples. He gave him a look, the words "thank you" could be read on his lips as he lifted his hair back. 

***

Taeyong and Donghyuk had gotten into the habit in recent years of always staying in the dance studio during their break time. They would work more in-depth on details they would not have had time to see during the lesson. That day the youngest had waited impatiently for the end of the class to talk about the new student and the impression he had made with his best friend. His lively voice interrupted the thoughts of the oldest, at the same time initiating a series of grand plie on the bar. 

_\- Hyung, did you see how lost the new guy was during class? I mean I know it's only the first day of school but still, we're supposed to be confident as hell right? Not...hesitant like he was. At least that's one less opponent for the lead roles._

_\- C'mon, don't be rude. He was probably super anxious about what Mr. Thomas said, if he's there, I believe it's for a good reason._

Donghyuk stopped his exercises to turn and face his friend, startled at what he had just said. 

_\- Wait what? Who are you and what have you done to my best friend AKA mister competition first?_

_\- Hey! Don't call me that! I am not..." mister competition ". I just- it's hard to be the new kid right? I'm sure he's great, but that doesn't mean I'll let him have this first role..._

_\- Hm...Whatever you say, I still think he was not great at all._

Taeyong didn't answer him, he was too busy concentrating on stretching in front of the mirror. The fair-haired boy was also doing it to avoid the gaze of his friend, who tended to read him like a book. He didn't want to admit it, but something about this new student was distracting him. He was very cute in the way he acted, that's for sure. But there was something else that caught his attention. Just thinking about it, being interrupted in his work by that thought, was getting on his nerves. He didn't want to be disturbed by anyone. Least of all the year he had decided to be the best dancer the school had ever had.

_***_

While everyone was rushing out of the dressing room, in a hurry to get this day over with, Taeyong was still sitting on one of the benches talking with his lifelong friend. They were both satisfied with their days and were chilling out for the first time by telling each other a few jokes and anecdotes about their summer vacation. In reality, it was Donghyuk who talked the most, Taeyong would only answer with small giggles, sometimes to the point of loudest laughter. He always appreciated his friend's way of always relaxing the atmosphere and making him feel good, so much so that he was always wearing the brightest smile by his side. Just as he got up to put his pointe shoes in his locker, he noticed that something had been deposited there. 

His little peach-colored hair clip to which was attached a little note: 

_"Thank you for the clip. That was nice of you. - Jae"._

_***_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope you enjoyed reading the beginning of this little story! 
> 
> This won't be a long story and chapters won't be in chronological order. However, I still hope you'll like this way of telling a story. This is my first time writing something this big in English, so I really hope that I won't do huge mistakes and stuff. See you soon, and also, thank you for reading this. <3


End file.
